


Blame it on the French Vanilla

by candyland1341



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corbett death, Fluffy Angst, I JUST SHIP IT REALLY HARD OKAY, M/M, angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyland1341/pseuds/candyland1341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dear Corbett, I hope that you love me, still. And one day we'll be<br/>together again and drink coffee, French vanilla of course. And we'll catch up on<br/>all the things we missed out on. And I'll kiss you and hug you and never, ever<br/>let you go again. Because I love you, I really really do."<br/>His voice cracked at the end as a new quieter set if sobs tore through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the French Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired but the song 'The Love Song of Allen J. Corbett' Written and sung by Elizabeth Smart.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't just sit there with the world around him,  
and pretend he was okay. He lost one of the most important people in his life,  
and he couldn't even tell his best friend how he felt. All he could think of was  
Corbett. His sad, sacred face haunted Ed's every waking and sleeping moment. It  
was too bad he had found out how much he loved the intern, after he'd lost him.  
Sure he had meant so much to everyone on the team, but now that he was gone Ed  
could tell he meant so much more to him. But how could he ever tell anyone that?  
Even Harry. He'd made such a joke about it when they had found out Corbett liked  
him in the first place.  
Ed was slowly losing his mind. He should have known sooner! Should have stopped  
being such a coward and owned up to his feelings for the boy. There was so much  
to admire about Corbett, he always stayed, helping Ed no matter how scared he  
was, he just never wanted to let Ed down.... And he hadn't. Not once. Although  
Ed was pretty sure he had let Corbett down in the worst ways possible.  
It was days like this, days when Ed was sitting alone in the coffee shop they  
used to go to together, to laugh about a bogus hunt or to just sit and talk when  
one of them had , had a bad day. He was sitting in their booth just staring at  
the seat across from him. He had no idea there were tears trickling down his  
cheeks until Harry's sudden words pulled his mind out of the memories.  
"Hey, Ed." He smiled at his best friend sliding into the seat across from him.  
Sliding into Corbett's seat. Ed quickly wiped away his tears.  
"Hey, sorry I've been gone so long. I got... Distracted." He took a sip of his  
now ice cold coffee an glanced at his watch. He'd been sitting there for three  
hours.  
"Hey, Ed you know you can talk to me about these things right?" Harry's voice  
was soft, a worry In it that made Ed look at him. "I know you miss him."  
That's when he couldn't hold anything back anymore. It was like those words had  
broken down a wall that had held back the thoughts, the memories... The guilt.  
And suddenly Ed was shaking, sobs attacking his body as his friends words  
brought all the pain to the surface. Harry was now sitting next to him pulling  
his shaking body into a tight embrace trying to bring his friend out of his own  
mental hell.  
"I should have protected him. It's my fault. He just wanted to prove himself to  
me." Ed sobbed clinging to his friends warm body, unable to stop the tears that  
streamed down his face now.  
"Ed, Ed listen to me," Harry breathed into his best friends hair, "he loved you,  
he will always love you. Even up in heaven, you are loved. He doesn't blame you.  
Why would he? You saved him from being stuck in a constant loop of his death for  
eternity. -Your- love for him pierced through the veil of death and saved his  
soul. I'm sure he knew how much you loved him when he crossed over." Harry's  
voice was a lot calmer than he felt, he hasn't seen Ed like this since they were  
eight and his mom had passed.  
"I owe him a huge apology. I made fun of him, picked on him, used his crush to  
get him to get me coffee. And he always got me French vanilla."  
"Isn't that your favorite? How's that bad?"  
"It's not bad!" Ed threw up his hand in exasperation. "I just, I had never told  
him it was my favorite. He just paid enough attention to me to know that it was!  
And I left him alone, I let him go off by himself in a haunted building!!!! He was so alone!!... He.... He... D-died all alone." Ed trailed off slumping on on himself  
as he scooted up against the wall bringing his knees up to his chest. The sobs  
threatening to come back.  
"Ed, you SAVED him from being stuck in a loop of pain and fear for the rest of  
forever. Your love brought him out of that horrible place he was stuck in and  
helped him cross over."  
"I just...." Ed placed his forehead on his knees.  
"I know, and hey Ed I know I teased you a lot, but I get it. I really do. You  
loved him. You still do. And it's not a joke, I know that now. And I'm always  
here for you okay?" When all he got as an answer was a nod, Harry sighed and  
stood up. "Imma' I get us some coffee okay? And then you are going to tell me  
everything." Another nodded answer. Harry ran a hand through his short hair and  
walked over to the counter.  
Ed kept his forehead on his knees, a quiet , whispered prayer rolling off his  
lips.  
"My dear Corbett, I hope that you love me, still. And one day we'll be  
together again and drink coffee, French vanilla of course. And we'll catch up on  
all the things we missed out on. And I'll kiss you and hug you and never, ever  
let you go again. Because I love you, I really really do."  
His voice cracked at the end as a new quieter set if sobs tore through him. And  
then by some miracle there was a quiet whisper, so pure and so soft it had to  
have been an answer from heaven itself.

I love you too, Ed.


End file.
